


Fallen from your will 如你所願的墮落

by Sayo



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>時間點從第三季結束後開始，一直到第四季結束之後。錢德勒發現自己對警長的依賴超乎自己想像。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen from your will 如你所願的墮落

**Author's Note:**

> 請注意等級!!本來這CP我覺得頂多就是維持在靈魂伴侶清水曖昧的程度，哪知404來段製糖工廠爆炸的段子，讓我內心的野獸覺醒了哈哈哈哈哈哈(毆)

誰能料到警局裡會發生謀殺案。

震驚整個警局的意外事件仍在處理中，當邁爾斯確定現場不需要自己任何協助後，回到自己的辦公桌，打開抽屜瞧著單一純麥威士忌，琥珀色的液體在玻璃瓶內搖晃著，執勤時間尚未結束，只能在嘆氣聲中關上抽屜，他望向長官的辦公室，門關著，窗簾也全都放下——讓我獨處——相當清楚且強烈的訊息，只能將擔憂與關心先擱著。他曾被拒絕一次，摩根也提過，不要對錢德勒過分干涉，他認為如果對方需要談談，會主動找上門。

萊利及曼賽爾試著用談論及表達遺憾來化解不安情緒，肯特則是表情凝重盯著電腦螢幕，沒多久便收拾東西，告知邁爾斯他想早退，邁爾斯點點頭，接著他也讓其他同仁們都先下班，告訴他們先回家休息或喝杯酒好好放鬆。兩個小時過去，辦公室仍緊閉著，要不是裡頭偶而傳來一些走動或是東西放置的聲音，邁爾斯會認為裡面根本沒人，他猶豫著要不要再多等半個小時，沒看到錢德勒走出那扇門，根本就不敢放心回家，但他真的需要好好睡上一覺。

「頭兒？」他敲了敲門問道，對方沒有回應。「頭兒？」  
邁爾斯打開門，看到年輕探長手肘撐在桌面，額頭靠在手背上。  
「你還好嗎？」  
「不好。」錢德勒依然維持同一個姿勢。  
「你會沒事，對吧？」  
「是的。」  
「跟我保證。」  
「我保證。」錢德勒抬起頭，看著他的警長：「你先回去吧。」  
邁爾斯無法完全放心，但對方已給出保證，他也只能識相的離開。

邁爾斯將門關上時，錢德勒的眼睛也隨之闔上，溫暖的碰觸仍殘留在他唇上，被橡皮筋環住的地方依然發燙，剛萌發的愛意烙下的痕跡如此深刻，以致於當一個可能性被迫用這種方式結束時，幾乎撕裂了他，雖早有獨身一輩子的覺悟，也已習慣單身的生活，但如今這份孤獨卻苦澀的難以下嚥。

××× ××× ×××

又回到一般案件偶發的普通日子，這個月只有幾個暴力致死的案件，該呈繳的報告都已完成，該整理的過往資料也都歸檔完畢，萊利排了三天假，打算跟她的丈夫帶孩子們出門透透氣，肯特找了一些重大案件的資料及相關專業書籍在空檔時間閱讀，曼賽爾有一搭沒一搭的跟邁爾斯聊天，聊著聊著，話題移到了他們長官上。  
「你可以想個辦法處理一下嗎？」  
「處理什麼？」  
曼賽爾眼神瞥了一下那扇緊閉的門，接著說：「昨晚我將錢包忘在這，回來拿時發現他還在辦公室，又沒有案子，都過了八點，他居然還在。」  
「前兩天也是。」肯特突然插進話題，發現兩人用曖昧的眼神看著自己，趕緊補充：「我忙著將資料歸檔，沒注意下班時間。」  
「而且他一副老是想罵人的樣子。」曼賽爾突然想到上禮拜發生的事。  
「因為你欠罵。」邁爾斯趁機調侃他那吊兒郎當的下屬。  
「只是拿錯資料而已！但他沒吼出來，才剛開口又把話吞回去，我到是希望他想罵就罵，這麼壓抑會出問題。」  
「那個櫃子，他今天已經整理第五次了。」肯特指了指。  
他們三人望向辦公室，窗戶裡的修長人影正把檔案櫃裡的文件夾一個一個拿到辦公桌上。  
「他沒事，只是太閒。」  
邁爾斯用敷衍的態度回答下屬，馬上換來兩人責備的眼神。  
「好好好，我會找他談談。」

「你總不能期待每天都有離奇的兇殺案發生吧。」邁爾斯在其他人都走光後，拿著他的威士忌坐到辦公桌前的椅子上。  
「什麼？」年輕探長拿著文件夾的手懸在空中。  
「那個櫃子你整理幾次了？早跟你說過要適應這種生活，沒案子的時候要學著享受放鬆。」  
「我辦不到，無所事事的日子對我來說更難熬。」  
「他們說你下班後還待在辦公室裡。」  
「只是想找些事做。」錢德勒放下文件，放棄繼續整理的念頭，走到矮櫃邊拿起兩個杯子後坐到椅子上。  
「你可以回家打掃或種種盆栽什麼的，待在這裡沒有任何幫助。」邁爾斯打開瓶蓋，將兩個杯子都斟上一些酒。「需要談談嗎？」  
「不用。」  
「你需要。」年長的警探用毫無反駁空間的語氣說道。  
錢德勒喝了一口酒，邁爾斯直視的眼神讓他有點緊張。  
「我已經沒那個耐心等你開口，如果你真的沒事，我才不會這麼雞婆。」邁爾斯等過，也決定不干預太多，但影響到團隊氣氛的話，他就得插手。  
「如果我不找些事來做，那些想法會把我逼瘋。」錢德勒嘆氣之後，揉著眉間實話實說，但沒說出不想太早回家的真正原因，人來人往的警局能夠讓他警惕自己的狀況，如果在那空蕩的公寓待的太久，怕自己會陷入最嚴重的狀態而無可自拔，他可能需要將房內所有的開關砸爛才有辦法準時出門上班。  
「這是什麼。」眼尖的邁爾斯看到錢德勒右手腕上的東西，一把抓住錢德勒的手，拉到自己面前瞧個仔細。  
「當我情緒失控時，這個可以提醒我。」他很難忽略邁爾斯手掌的溫度，稍作停頓後繼續說：「摩根給的建議。」  
「像這樣？」邁爾斯用力扯了一下那條橡皮筋。  
「嘿！」  
「看來效果不大。」  
「主要是控制突如其來的情緒。」  
「你還在為她哀悼嗎？」  
「不，不是……不完全是。只是我沒有辦法停止去想，如果她還活著，我們會不會在一起，或是我們能相處的多好……」  
「或是你們會在交往三個月後大吵一架，轟轟烈烈的分手。」邁爾斯打斷他的臆測。  
「她不是那樣的人。」  
「大吵大鬧的人會是你。」  
「我才不……」當他想爭辯時，邁爾斯繼續打斷他的話。  
「你會去猜想，但不能困在這些想法之中，你們可能會很幸福或發生爭執，這些你永遠無法得知，而你卻為了不會發生的事感到懊悔。雖然我們的工作是跟亡者打交道，可不能讓死者主宰你的生活，你還活著，在你身邊的可不是死人。」  
「我似乎永遠擺脫不了死者的陰影。」錢德勒喝了一口威士忌，他想到自己的父親。  
「總有一天你會找到方法將他們甩得遠遠的。」  
邁爾斯邊說邊將掌心覆在錢德勒的手背上，語畢後輕拍兩下，正要收回時，他的手忽然被錢德勒抓住，尷尬的沉默在他們之間蕩漾開來。  
「謝、謝謝。」年輕的探長馬上鬆手，以答謝掩飾衝動，他希望對方沒有注意到這不自然的行為。  
「謝謝曼賽爾跟肯特吧，我再不過來開導你，他們都要精神衰弱了。」邁爾斯拿起酒杯。「敬肯特跟曼賽爾。」  
「敬他們。」  
那份微小的異樣情緒，就這樣消失在兩人的笑容及酒杯的碰撞聲之中。

××× ××× ×××

一條斷掉的橡皮筋放在整齊乾淨的辦公桌上，錢德勒盯著它已有五分鐘之久，正猶豫著該不該丟；丟了，他怕對摩根的美好回憶都會隨之淡化而最終消逝，留著，只是一再提醒自己這已毫無作用，他再也無法得到同樣的東西，給予這份禮物的人已不在人世。

他抬頭看著外面忙進忙出的警員們，接著目光停在警長身上，回想起邁爾斯不勉強自己去看溺死的屍體，除了沒有刨根究底過問原因之外，還給自己找了台階下，只是簡單的幾句話，就充滿善解人意的包容，這讓他的壓力舒緩許多。當初真該跟邁爾斯要一條橡皮筋，不過對方可能會直接買一大包然後丟到辦公桌上，而他卻沒辦法向邁爾斯抗議，橡皮筋要對方親手套上才有用，或許也不需要橡皮筋，有時邁爾斯只要幾句話，就能夠讓他減輕焦慮。

只要他不那麼鑽牛角尖。

他們終於抓到犯人，但病重的罪犯卻可以逃離法律的制裁，就算邁爾斯安慰自己，也無法因此寬心，犯人神智不清的囈語就像在嘲笑自己一般，成功近在眼前他卻一再失敗，執著於讓犯人活著接受審判及服刑，這念頭就像被人用釘子釘進腦袋一樣，怎麼也無法拔除，而這該死的水龍頭也在跟自己作對，換完襯衫好不容易才平息的情緒又被挑起。  
走向辦公室，邁爾斯的大喊引起他的注意，沒想到對方還沒回家，邁爾斯似乎被什麼驚嚇到，他看到對方桌上的馬克杯及威士忌，便提議到自己的辦公室裡一起喝，剛好他也需要適量的酒精來放鬆心情，結果邁爾斯依然鍥而不捨的再度安慰自己，沒錯，他們至少活了抓一個。

他本以為艾德的突然出現能帶來一些輕鬆的對談，但煽動者的理論似乎讓邁爾斯感到不安。  
「你還好吧？」待艾德離去後，錢德勒不放心的問。  
「好的很。」  
「惡魔，這簡直是牽強附會。」  
「肉體之身的一般人能做出多少泯滅人性的事，這份工作你應該看的最清楚，或許惡魔就存在於人心。」  
「那僅是人性之惡。」年輕探長想用科學論證的主張讓對方別被怪力亂神影響，但似乎沒用，邁爾斯的表情依舊顯得張皇不安，他握住對方撫弄玻璃杯的那隻手。  
「別想太多，你越將這些細碎的資料聯繫起來，就會覺得惡魔的說法越加真實，別做過度聯想。」  
「我盡量。」  
「邁爾斯。」錢德勒將另一隻手也搭上來，就這麼緊緊包圍著那不知所措的溫暖手掌。「這真的難以置信。」  
「什麼？」  
「你的手，只要握著你的手，焦慮跟壓力就能減少一大半。」  
「你喝醉了。」  
「抱歉。」他放鬆，對方卻沒有將手抽開。「我確實醉了。」  
「走吧，我們都該回家了。」  
年長的警探用空出的那隻手拍拍錢德勒的手背，但在起身離去前，邁爾斯的手似乎多停留了幾秒，他告訴自己，那只是酒精引起的錯覺。

××× ××× ×××

門沒關，邁爾斯敲敲門框，帶著新線索走到辦公桌前，錢德勒一直無法忽略年長的男人離自己有多近，以致於差點漏聽幾個關鍵詞，他盯著邁爾斯將鬍子刮的乾乾淨淨的下巴，還有修剪至服服貼貼的銀白短髮，偶而從衣領中露出的後頸，上頭的毛髮也剃的相當短且俐落，這些細節都帶給他小小的愉悅。另外，在告訴邁爾斯關於父親的死如何影響自己後，他認為兩人之間的關係更加親近，言不可喻的波動在他心中盪漾。

直到現實再度告知自己的失敗。

又一次，他又被犯人嘲笑，他痛恨那種狂妄自大的殉教，用宗教信念將自身的罪行昇華為神聖的替天行道，扭曲正義的本質且逃脫法律的制裁，對他而言，彷彿被兇手惡狠狠的唾在臉上。  
他提醒自己，不管跟邁爾斯的關係有多好，在警長面前還是得表現出一個探長應有的工作態度，更該全心全意投入工作之中，沒想到自己會如此依賴對方的體貼——或許不僅僅是依賴。他開始感到恐懼，怕對這份溫柔會無法自拔，各種複雜情緒讓他拒絕邁爾斯提出的酒吧邀約，他需要獨自靜靜。

新案件的線索又陷入死胡同，在第五次換上乾淨的襯衫時，錢德勒才願意承認自己的狀況非常糟，各方壓力使他焦慮到難以入睡，詭異的夢境更令之雪上加霜，根本無心顧及案件之外的事，在有所察覺時，跟邁爾斯之間似乎有了一種微妙的疏離感，他擔心自己是否矯枉過正。  
在克制自己的依賴之後才發現，沒有邁爾斯的安慰及鼓勵，吞再多安眠藥都沒用，他需要邁爾斯，卻又擔心對方會被這強烈的需求嚇跑，這之間的平衡根本無法掌控。

××× ××× ×××

邁爾斯沒想過自己的親切會成為弱點，下屬在摸透自己的刀子嘴豆腐心後，連尊重都省了，他的領導作風一直以來都是希望能夠有家人般的凝聚力，或許真是年紀漸增影響，火爆性格及銳氣都減了大半，他認為這是作人處事趨於圓滑，但年輕人卻將之解讀為軟弱，會將自己當警長尊重的反而是他的探長，只是最近有種被對方排斥的感覺。  
邁爾斯發現，錢德勒會避開自己的碰觸，每當他順勢想拍拍對方的肩或是手臂，年輕探長便會畏縮或閃躲，其他人不會發現這些異狀，對他來說則是顯而易見，但當他真正碰觸到對方時，錢德勒卻又跟以往一樣，自然且放鬆。

邁爾斯快步走向停車場，他不想被其他人發現，自己確實被警局裡的惡魔搞到疑神疑鬼，所以決定下班後盡量別在警局內逗留，坐進自己的駕駛座，他看到錢德勒的車還在停車場，猶豫著要不要去找對方談談，但是該怎麼開口或談些什麼也不知道，他發動汽車引擎打算直接回家——就當作自己沒發現，維持跟以前一樣的態度吧。  
事後他很慶幸自己保持同樣態度是對的，不然年輕探長看起來像是隨時都會崩潰一樣。

××× ××× ×××

邁爾斯停止取笑他的上司被人當作天使膜拜，他本來是想讓對方緩和心情，別將注意力集中在身上的衣服是別人穿過這件事上，但錢德勒已經將衣服的拉鍊拉至全開。  
「別脫，你會感冒的。」  
「下車前我再套上就好。」  
「不准脫，不然就把車窗關上。」  
「那味道會把我逼瘋！」  
「就快到了。」  
「但我們遇到塞車。」錢德勒哀怨盯著正前方的車陣。  
「你在下水道那麼多次不都忍住了？」  
「辦案時能轉移注意力。」  
「別扭來扭去，你手長腳長會礙到我！」  
「我又想吐了。」雖然他的衣服多半都丟在現場，但他的褲子及邁爾斯身上也都沾到一些下水道的穢物，那強烈的噁心氣味依然在車內瀰漫。  
「不准吐！你就不能想點辦法忍過這短短十幾分鐘嗎？」  
錢德勒突然之間安靜下來，邁爾斯趁紅燈時轉過頭查看對方，年輕男人一副有話要說的看著他，卻什麼都沒說，綠燈了，在他準備回頭繼續開車時，錢德勒迅速的在他唇上啄了一下，快的來不及做任何反應，後方車輛不客氣的喇叭聲讓他從錯愕中回神，錢德勒像個知錯的孩子縮在座位上，邁爾斯則是沉默的開著車。  
「抱歉。」沒多久，年輕探長開口道歉。  
「我沒生氣。」  
「我……」  
「好多了嗎？」  
「嗯。」錢德勒含糊且小聲的回答。

回到警局，邁爾斯就像什麼事都沒發生一樣，錢德勒查覺到這點後，決定順勢配合，他很後悔剛剛的行為，但心中某部分卻因為做了這件事感到興奮，而且邁爾斯沒有生氣。不過隨後他又開始焦慮，或許對方只是找台階讓自己下，加上身上的髒污及惡臭，逼得他即將崩潰，他需要水，需要潔淨，需要清洗掉這滿身污穢。

清澈的水、乾淨的衣服，這使他鎮定並找回平穩的情緒。透明清涼的液體讓他得到救贖，卻也是讓他無法釋懷的枷鎖，流水聲總能提醒著父親是如何死去。

他不該拆開這個信封，不該去找那個靈媒，這令他絕望到幾乎相信這是詛咒。  
錢德勒在座椅上直怔怔的瞪著紙屑散落一地，在邁爾斯走進辦公室時，他才開始收拾。  
「你應該直接拿掃把比較快。」  
「快撿完了。」  
「那紙條寫了什麼？」  
「沒什麼，又是一些不意外的話。」他放好垃圾桶，開始收拾東西。  
「你要走了？」  
「突然想到有些事要辦。」  
「你……」邁爾斯立刻查覺到年輕探長的不對勁。  
「我沒事。」錢德勒擠不出勉強的笑容，只好避開對方的眼神，幾乎是逃難一般的離開警局。

「你還是認為我作的不夠好，是嗎？」  
問句沒有得到任何回應，只有持續不斷的流水聲伴隨，但他覺得父親就站在身旁，以責備的眼神看著自己，就跟小時候一樣，父親從不曾大聲呵叱，只消皺著眉頭並嘆氣搖頭，他就能明白，嚴厲長輩的眼神中訴說著什麼，失望、慍怒、蒙羞，他總是無法達到父親的期望。  
錢德勒赤身裸體的站在蓮蓬頭底下，看著自己起皺的手指，他該將水關掉，該走出浴室將丟在地上的衣物收拾好，該穿上衣服回辦公室將案子處理好，但沒一樣能做到，他不知道在這裡待了多久，憤怒把他困在透明水柱形成的網牢之中，他試了幾次，終於踏出浴缸，但在穿上浴袍後，又無法自制的脫掉浴袍，再度走回蓮蓬頭底下，他不想整夜都待在浴室裡，掙扎了一會兒之後，再度走出浴室。  
「你可以過來一趟嗎？」  
「你在哪裡？」  
「家。」  
還沒等對方回答他就切斷通話，將手機落到衣服堆上，又回到水柱之下。

邁爾斯盡自己所能，以最快的速度爬上樓梯，氣喘吁吁的到達那間公寓門口，卻瞧見未關上的大門，進去後是空無一人的客廳，接著他聽到流水聲從更裡面的方向傳來，關上門，直接走向浴室，只見杵在蓮蓬頭底下的人影有如雕像動也不動，他撿起地上的白色浴袍，不顧袖口會因此淋濕，直接伸手到蓮蓬頭底下把水關上，錢德勒依然毫無動靜。  
「穿上，我今天已經看夠你的裸體了。」他將浴袍遞上，對方似乎花了一點時間才意識到自己的存在，回神後便匆匆的把浴袍套上。  
「我無法離開這裡。」  
「多久了？」  
「不知道，大概三個小時吧。」  
「還好你不是明天早上才電話給我。」  
「別將他們關在同一輛車裡。」  
「啥？」  
「靈媒給的那張紙條。」  
邁爾斯愣住，他真的不想迷信，但偏偏老是碰到這麼詭異的狀況，他也希望這些真能有一個科學解釋。  
「反倒是這種話，我才覺得那位靈媒不是騙子，這才是一位警督察會說的話。」  
「他只是想幫你。」  
「那是因為我一直讓他失望，他連死後都怕我讓他蒙羞。」  
「你在氣什麼？」邁爾斯本以為探長氣的是案子。  
「我氣他自私的拋下我們，我氣他連一句鼓勵的話都不願給予。」  
他是不是從沒愛過我們。錢德勒沒將這句說出口，因為那是最折磨他的想法。  
「或許他只是個不善於表達的笨拙父親。」  
「如果你認識他，就不會這麼想。」  
「聽著，我確實不認識你父親，但死後還要想盡辦法給你警告，至少他還在乎你，而且搞不好之前那些靈媒不全是騙子，只是你不想相信他會說出那些話，還記得那天她怎麼說？聽起來像是他急著要告訴你這件事。或是像你說的一樣，這些事一定有合乎邏輯的解釋。再不然就是，有可能給出這訊息的不是你父親。」  
「為什麼你這麼會安慰人？」錢德勒總算暫時停止糾結這事，露出不好意思的笑容。  
「我也不想有這種天賦，偏偏你又特別需要。」  
「我不是……我真的這麼糟糕嗎？」他覺得自己聽起來就像個老是哭哭啼啼的孩子  
「你只是需要有人適時拉住你，免得幹出甚麼傻事。不過你還是作了一堆。」  
錢德勒馬上想到今天作的那件傻事，一陣紅潮在他臉上浮現，對方肯定也注意到這點，因為邁爾斯打算轉身離開。  
「你知道嗎？明天會有一瓶威士忌放在我桌上，十二年份，我值得這份謝禮。」  
「等等。」錢德勒急忙跨出浴缸，在浴室門口抓住邁爾斯的手臂。「你說你沒生氣。」  
「我該走了。」  
「你討厭嗎？」  
邁爾斯想甩掉錢德勒的手，卻被對方拉得更近。  
「回答我。」錢德勒發現自己的語氣像在質問，馬上補充：「拜託。」  
「我應該要討厭。」  
錢德勒往前站，整個人幾乎是緊貼在邁爾斯側身，對方低著頭所以他看不到表情，但後頸露出的一小塊粉紅色肌膚卻提供了線索，即便如此，他仍猶豫著要不要跨出這一步，他們該維持原狀，邁爾斯有責任需要承擔，但還能忍耐多久？長久以來終於有另一個人能夠真正的進入自己的生活，他自私的不想放手。  
「可以嗎？」  
「改天再當紳士吧，你這渾小子。」邁爾斯嘆氣，他的探長一旦抓到線索就會緊咬不放，只好放棄否認。  
錢德勒毫無預警將邁爾斯強行推向牆邊，運用修長四肢的優點壓制住對方，無法動彈的年長男人抬著頭瞪著他。  
「輕點。」被撞疼的邁爾斯抱怨道。  
錢德勒吻上邁爾斯的唇，像是在車上那次一樣，輕輕啄了幾下，徵求着對方的批准，邁爾斯微微傾身向前，錢德勒收到信號後，有如飢渴的肉食動物撲向獵物，用力吸吮著對方的雙唇，查覺到邁爾斯的手環住自己的腰際後，無疑是激勵他加強攻勢，接著便用舌頭撬開門牙進入口腔，繼續糾纏對方，他吻的又急又快，不想給邁爾斯有任何反悔的機會。

放過邁爾斯的唇，將額頭抵在牆上稍作喘息的錢德勒完全忘記自己只穿了一件浴袍，而衣襟跟下擺早就因這些動作而敞開著，邁爾斯的臉靠在他胸口，呼出的熱氣掠過他的肌膚，勾引出另一個反應，結果他尷尬的不敢移動。  
「還說你不是同性戀。」邁爾斯不懷好意的彈了一下，錢德勒倒抽一口氣的往後退縮。  
「或許我該在乎的是人格特質，而不是性別。」錢德勒強作鎮定，沒想到對方准許的範圍比自己認為的還廣，他開始脫去邁爾斯的大衣、西裝，隨意的往一旁丟去，隨著襯衫扣子往下解開時，他也逐漸彎曲膝蓋，試圖親吻邁爾斯的頸部。  
「我全身是汗。」那幾層階梯讓邁爾斯爬得滿身大汗。  
「這不礙事。」錢德勒二話不說將年長男人拽至蓮蓬頭底下，兩人差點因此絆倒在浴缸裡，他不顧對方阻止，讓溫水淋濕邁爾斯的襯衫跟西裝褲，自己的浴袍當然也不可倖免。  
「你這白癡，衣服濕了很難脫。」  
「這樣比較快。」  
「我居然傻到以為你是處男。」  
「我是潔癖不是性無能，只是，」錢德勒頓了一下。「要喝得夠醉。」  
「看來這次你不需要。」  
「我沒……天！」  
邁爾斯撫上錢德勒的炙熱，剛開始對方的動作略顯笨拙，但幾次試探後，很快就摸清楚他喜歡怎樣的碰觸，他一手搭在邁爾斯肩膀，一手撐在牆上，呼吸聲逐漸變的厚重紊亂，原始衝動讓他無法自制的往前挺進腰部。搭在肩上的那隻手轉為搓揉邁爾斯的銀白色短髮，感受水流在髮絲與指尖之中的竄動，接著往下滑行，用手背摩娑對方的臉頰，乾淨整齊的面容令他迷戀不已，錢德勒猜想邁爾斯是否以此在討好自己，這種大膽推測帶出另一波興奮，他抬起邁爾斯的下巴，用拇指磨蹭著嘴唇，他想再次親吻對方，但兩人的身高距離在當下造成了一點小困擾，邁爾斯似乎查覺到這點，以輕吻他的手指來回應。  
「到床上去。」他想更加深入的觸碰對方。  
「那會毀了你的床。」  
「反正床單也該換了。」  
「在這裡就好。」  
他伸手想撫摸男人褲子底下的腫脹，卻被對方推離。  
「嘿，看著我，專心點。」邁爾斯勾住錢德勒的下巴，另一隻手則是加強力道。  
沒多久，白色黏稠液體噴灑在邁爾斯的上腹部，溫水隨即將之沖刷掉，從高潮中回神的錢德勒帶著愧疚的眼神清洗自己遺留下的痕跡。  
「抱歉。」  
「我沒想過你也會有這種表情。」邁爾斯沒打算動手，微笑看著對方滿臉通紅的替自己清洗，蓮蓬頭的水在這之後終於被關上。  
「你呢？」  
「我不確定你能。」  
「當然可以。」沒想到對方比自己還在乎潔癖這個問題。  
邁爾斯扯住浴袍，讓他彎下腰來，以便緊湊到他耳邊說道：「證明給我看。」

錢德勒快速的脫掉自己的浴袍，卻在脫掉邁爾斯的衣服時遇到阻礙，吸收水分的布料潮濕且厚重的緊貼在皮膚上，他們花了一點時間才解決這問題，將慘不忍睹的衣服留在浴缸，錢德勒拉著對方奔向臥室的床，邁爾斯雖然被他壓身下，但還是主導著節奏，他們的吻比起剛才緩和許多，錢德勒用大腿蹭著對方下身，待他感覺到邁爾斯開始不耐煩的扭動腰部時，將對方側過身。  
「等等。」邁爾斯發現錢德勒打算從背後環抱住自己時嚇了一跳。  
「別緊張，我沒有要那麼作，更何況也不可能振作的那麼快。」  
男人往前移動並貼近邁爾斯的背後，他的確沒有感覺到不該存在的觸感，接著一隻大手包圍住他的硬挺，伴隨後頸上的親吻緩緩捋動著，他想保持平穩的呼吸，卻不由自主的張口喘息，對方動作開始加快，並且注意到自己的身體逐漸緊繃。  
「雷，我需要你。」錢德勒的唇靠在他的耳畔，親暱的低聲道出告白。

「你的床單。」邁爾斯盯著毀壞床單的元凶，很難像相信一個有潔癖的人居然會任之乾涸。  
「晚點再來處理。」錢德勒收緊他的環抱，將邁爾斯摟在懐裡，像個纏人的孩子不願鬆手，他貪婪汲取邁爾斯的體溫，迷戀那乾且粗糙的肌膚觸感。  
「我是不是太放縱你的任性？」邁爾斯無法拒絕索求，因為這不是對方的一廂情願，他也因此背負著不忠的罪行。  
「你後悔嗎？」  
「總有一天我們必須結束這段錯誤。」  
「我知道。」錢德勒將頭埋在邁爾斯的肩窩裡。「在那之前，就讓我再多任性一點吧。」

END

碎碎念後記：最後幾段卡了好多天，除了身高差導致某些動作描寫有點麻煩之外，另外就是覺得進展好像有點快，劇情應該要在浴室那裡告個段落，過些時日才會有接下來那段，或更多一些的進展，但因要趕差點被我遺忘的插花稿(毆)，加上再拖下去不知道要耗多久，所以就先這樣啦!之後如果有靈感可能會改寫部分或另外補後續吧。


End file.
